Handheld devices contain keys or buttons for a user to enter commands or information into the devices. For example, cellular or mobile phones contain keys in a keypad for a user to enter phone numbers. These devices use multiple light emitting diodes (LEDs) to light the keys with a sufficient intensity so that a user may see them in dark or dimly lit conditions. One trend in handheld devices involves making them smaller (or thinner) and more lightweight, features also desired by consumers. Therefore, it would be desirable to reduce the number of LEDs used in handheld devices, which would reduce the size and cost of keypads for the handheld device.